ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brony Force 6
As long as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is still popular, it's only a matter of time for Hasbro to create an animated spin-off series targeted for Bronies, male fans of the franchise. Its premiere date is still unknown. SYPNOSIS: Princess Twilight Sparkle assembles a team of six brave and extraordinary colts to protect Ponyville from evil...as well as balancing everyday life as teenage colts. BRONY FORCE 6: Orion (voiced by Breckin Meyer)-son of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry and team leader. Smart, lighthearted, and willing to do no wrong but awfully stressed-out sometimes, much to his parents' annoyance. Despite his ability to work hard, he can fail sometimes and his judgment can get clouded. But he still pulls through. At first, he doesn't like fights, but when seeing his crush get hurt by Prism, he snaps and engages him. At his disposal, he can teleport and can shoot magic with his horn. His siblings are Nova Star, Night Light, Jr., and Starburst. Prism Bolt (voiced by Brad Swaile)-son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin', hothead, and formerly a bully. It is revealed that his dad is in the air force and his mother Rainbow Dash rarely spends time with him, which is the cause of his acting out. He is super-fast and super-strong and is indeed stubborn. He uses his super-speed and aerial combat skills in battle. He has a habit of seeking attention. Neon Bright (voiced by Bumper Robinson)- He is the son of Pinkie Pie and an unknown stallion (possibly Cheese Sandwich or Party Favor) he is hip and streetwise. Despite his obnoxious attitude, he sports a good heart and is willing to do good for every pony. He enjoys rap music and loves to party. He can shoot colorful beams from his sunglasses. Air Shred (voiced by Richard Ian Cox)-son of Rarity and Spike who isn't into his mother's life of luxury. He prefers extreme sports including skateboarding and surfing and is into anything 90's-related. He has a personality of a surfer and his here to help his pals keep their cool. In combat, he uses his horn to wrap himself up into special orbs to tackle his foes. Air Shred also has siblings named Twilight Scales,Lavender and Clarity who are dragon/pony hybrids (also called Kirin/Dracony) Bismarck (voiced by Stephen Root)-son of Applejack and Caramel and the strongest of the six. He is considered by his family and friends as a "gentle giant" thanks to his judgment, courtesy, honor, honesty, determination, and a very pure heart. Bismarck is also very sensitive and cries easily, and stands up for the weak. He relies on his brains-before-brawn technique on the battlefield. Breezly (voiced by Seth Green)-son of Fluttershy and an unknown stallion (though it is possible it could be Big Mac) and is very cowardly, sensitive, and a nerd. He enjoys comic books, action figures, movies, video games, and the Internet. He is also just as smart as Orion is and his friends will always have his back when things get rough for him. He can manipulate air and create whirlwinds in battle. OTHER CHARACTERS: Princess Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong)- predecessor and former student of the great Princess, Princess Celestia, Twilight is now princess of Equestria and assembles a team of her own to solidify her power, and her love and protection of the land she rules. Princess Celestia (voiced by Nicole Oliver)- used to be Twilight's teacher until she became an alicorn, Celestia still watches over Twilight, and is always ready for her assistance when needed. Spike (voiced by Cathy Weseluck)-Twilight's dragon assistant. Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball)-the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, she can be cocky, brash and egotistical but as of now has mellowed out. Pinkie Pie (voiced by Andrea Libman)-Fun-loving, upbeat and never seen without a "smile, smile, smile" this pink pony makes everyday positively perfect, but she isn't all sunshine and rainbows, mess with her friends and she'll go psycho if she has to. Rarity (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain)-this flirtatious unicorn diva, still works at the Canterlot Boutique, making the most fabulous dresses! She is madly in love with Spike and will defend him should someone hurt him. Applejack (voiced by Ashleigh Ball)-honest and hardworking farmer, who remains steadfast and determined. Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman)-friend to all living creatures, and the most adorable of the bunch, she is very kind and motherly toward every young filly and colt (aside from her own.) Buckwheat (voiced by Kyle Rideout) - Bismarck's younger brother. VILLAINS: Sombra (voiced by Jim Miller, Alvin Sanders)-Former ruler of the Crystal Empire, he was once the lover of Princess Luna, they were rumored to have conceived Nyx. Tirek (voiced by Mark Acheson)-A Centaur/demon-like creature, who was defeated by Twilight during the FiM series, he returns only to get beaten again by Orion. Phorcys (Garry Chalk)-A giant lobster/crab thing. Achelous (Scott McNeil)- Guardian of the river, speaks in riddles that are cryptic and hard to solve. Medusa (Erin Fitzgerald)-A glance at this mare of masonry and you're rock solid. Echidna -Beware of the one who is half serpent half woman, like "Snake Hair" steer clear when there's a snake in the grass. Carcinus (Rob Tinkler)-Another Giant Enemy Crab. Typhon (Ian James Corlett)-He is Echidna's lover/consort, responsible for all the monsters in the Everfree Forest. Trivia * The enemies described herein are based on Greek Mythology, as many in MLP G4 are. Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Toys Category:My Little Pony Category:Bronies Category:Spin-off